A Seventh Year's Adventure
by bydneley
Summary: Harry had been through a lot of trouble and sometimes make him a dull boy. Will he make a difference this time...in love?


**A/N:** This is just an old fanfic of mine, just decided to post it anyway. Tell me what you think. BTW, I made this 2 years ago and book 5 hasn't been released yet, please bear with me, thanx.

**Disclaimer:** HP does not belong to me

I.LAST MINUTE WORDS

For Harry's last year and a Head Boy marked for his outstanding courage and a remarkable form to lead most people. Perhaps, Harry's had a 50:50 feeling of sadness and happiness. Happiness for at last never will he come back at the Dursley's horrible TEMPORARY keeping an eye on the boy. And of course Harry's feeling really down for he had to leave his dear school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, after all it's like his second home, even if it had almost caused his life for straight consecutive years of his stay. And so Harry too had to live on his own soon but this time without his great friends on his side. Poor Harry, nevertheless, he can take care of himself after all he had conquered Voldemort for all his appearances what could possibly Harry would have a fear on.

Harry woke up a bit early to pack his things up, Hedwig was still sleeping on her cage when Harry opened the cage and lifted her to his chest and hugged her tightly. _"Morning,"_ he whispered and ran his hand on Hedwig's head. She started nibbling his fingers.

Harry shot a quick glance on Dudley and his piggy eyes shut sleepily, mouth wide open, legs sprawled and a great distance apart and he's snoring loudly, Harry shook his head and grabbed the picture of three of them, Harry, Ron and Hermione smiling. Harry held the frame firmly and rubbed Hermione's face using his thumb...thinking of sweet memories freshened by time. He shoved all his 7th year books to his trunk including all his luxury items and stuff. Harry cleared the room, making sure no property of him is left on Dudley's room.

As he traces the stairs, Uncle Vernon appeared in front of him.

_"Up this early, boy?"_ Uncle Vernon asked.

_"Yeah, I suppose so Uncle Vernon,"_ Harry replied back and landed his feet on the ground and carried his heavy trunk and Hedwig's cage to follow his uncle.

_"Hurry on boy, your meal's ready. Your aunt Petunia's up already too, you should be thankful,_" Vernon smiled devilishly and raised his brow.

_"Nah uncle, it isn't necessary. I can fast. I do think it's a better way than munching Dudley's tasteless dietary food sir,"_ Harry snorted a small laugh and sank to a near chair in the kitchen.

Petunia comes entering the scene and approaches the two. She gave Harry an evil eye.

_"I think I've just heard everything. You don't just go talking and blabbing harsh words about anybody in this house,"_ gesturing over to Harry. _"Still remember, Dudley's our son, and you're just a...relative, isn't it?"_ Petunia stopped lecturing and placed a plate of toasted breads on Harry's table.

_"Uh, aunt Petunia, I still remember that. I'm just, you know, I mean telling the truth," _Harry said and gulped nervously. He then took a bite on his bread.

"_So truth it is huh, I don't think so,"_ Petunia told the boy in a mocking voice.

Harry thought best not to argue anymore.

_"By the way boy, ehem,"_ Vernon coughed and continued to talk. _"You could've been a whole lot better if you went to Stonewall High, we won't be having problems concerning your manners."_

_"Are you serious?"_ Harry responded and snorted a short laugh. _"You're not kidding me, are you? You want me to wear those stinking clothes; I mean uniform you had dyed for me...no way!"_ He moved backwards and shook his head several times. _"Not me."_

Aunt Petunia moved in the middle of the boys' conversation. _"Did I overhear something my ears would rather say a joke?"_ Petunia asked in a very stern tone. _"Oh well, aren't we leaving yet, I'm dying to see this boy go."_ Aunt Petunia seems to jump with joy.

"_Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, if you wouldn't mind, we'd better get to King's Cross at about 10:00. Erâ€•are we still waiting for someone?"_ Harry looked back and forth to the Dursley's, expecting for a reply.

_"A lift? But why 10:00? I thought your train leaves in due time and it's 11:00 isn't it? Are they imposing new rules or laws like 10:00 you should've gotten past through your platform nine and what?"_ Vernon smiling, fixed his moustache.

Petunia interrupted and pat Vernon on the back_, "What time is it anyway?"_ She asked blatantly.

_"Well, it's nearly 8:30, any problem?"_ Vernon demanded, pulled out of his seat and approached his wife.

_"Go fetch Duddy upstairs, quickly. I want to get rid of pests around here!"_ Petunia scowled the headed back to the cooking area.

_"Hey, easy talking Petunia. The boy can blast us into dust any minute by now. Besides, he's no longer under our control."_ Vernon uttered to her. _"Anyway, if I wake Dudley, you sure we won't be alerted by his tantrum?"_ He stalked to her and shrouded his arms around her shoulders.

Uncle Vernon then turned his feet about to take his steps away from the crowd when Petunia called to him.

_"He's a fine and matured boy, do not worry."_ She reminded.

When finally Dudley was awaken, he moved towards Harry in the kitchen and rapped Harry in the shoulder. Harry, in turn, flinched.

_"Next time, be a little hard on me, really, you're not doing any damage."_ Harry chortled to Dudley's ear.

Dudley tried to scourge him but failed. He was still too fast for him. Harry stopped for a second and looked irritatingly at Dudley. _"What are you looking at?"_ Dud annoyingly asked.

_"Uhm...what are you wearing?"_ Harry snorted. _"Eew..gross, yuck!"_ Dudley growing red in anger, wanted to hit the thinner boy but stopped by his dad.

_"Both of you, pack up and get in the car at once."_ Vernon commanded and the two heeded.

When everyone' s already in the car, Harry looked out of the window of the car once they had moved. He saw something familiar, as if a small owl with a very little scroll at its claws when it landed in front of Harry just as he had opened the window. He recognized him as Ron's, an exchange for Scabbers and it's given by Sirius Black to Ron. Anyway, name's Pig a...derived from Pigwidgion. Well, a very crazy idea of Ginny to give him such a blunt name. And Ron made it even worse by calling it Pig. Whoa! Then Harry unveiled the writing on the thing and basically it was from Ron, no doubt.

Dear Harry,

Are you mad, don't be. I haven't forgotten your birthday present, not going to let you down just like your only relatives love doing. I just decided that I'd be giving you the gift/s in the train. I know it did sound a little weird to give them way late but I'm sure you don't mind. I'm just hoping I did the right decision. I just thought that its best that way, you know, your cousin might even mess with it. Don't worry they aren't deadly or something. Anyway, Hermione called me a month ago and told me that she too will give hers September 1st...but that's after I said I'm a give mine at that exact date. So there are tons to expect for, see you soon, evade well from secret attacks or saboteur around there.

Kiss them all goodbye!

Never forget the sweet memories you had shared together as a solid family!

Harry quickly pulled out his quill and ink and scribbled two notes for two important persons. He then attached 'em to Hedwig.

"_Is it okay?"_ Harry nervously asked. She lifted her head and sort of nodded in an owly manner. Harry smiled, _"Off you go!"_ Releasing Hedwig and she soared high in the sky, flapping her wings remarkably like an eagle.

Then at last they finally halted at the station. Uncle Vernon walked near Harry and whispered, _"So boy, I guess our connection ends here."_ Harry tapped him in the shoulder, _"I wish you could've even called me once Harry."_

__

**A/N:** It originally has 6 more chapters but either I chop em and make major changes or retain it and well book 5 is disregarded. Well, you can help me decide by clicking on the review button, it won't hurt, promise.


End file.
